User blog:LaviBookman/The Original Write-up
On the other blog, I summarized the description that Blankslate had given me. Here, I will include the original write-up that I was given. Keep in mind that we do not have to follow everything that is written. It is here primarily to stimulate ideas. :It's set in a fantasy world setting. The closest comparison that I can think of would be Elder Scrolls 4 Oblivion. The world was created by 6 deities to test out the concept of mortality and to see how beings of lesser caliber would act. They created this large earth like world with various oceans and different geographical locations, but the entire planet was more mountainous all over. :Two races were created: The humans, who were the more numerous and industrial of the two, and the *insert proper name here*, a race of horned humanoid creatures who were more adept in magic, of which is the natural energy that flows throughout the earth. Magic in this universe is somewhat similar to that of spiritual energy in Bleach, but it doesn't give anyone any increase in power. Anyone with adept knowledge of magic can harness this energy in their own unique fashions and methods. They can use it to manipulate a certain element around them, or a specific set of objects in their world. Black Magic is produced when magic is being manipulated by those with dark intentions in their hearts. :The first practitioners of black magic were the 2nd race who wished to overthrow the humans, but they were stopped by Death. Death in this universe was a being created by the 6 deities before the earth was made, and was charged with the duty of keeping the balance between the two races. Black magic is a dark force that can corrupt and twist the user, often transforming them into monsters with no minds of their own. :For a few centuries, the two races lived together in harmony as they expanded their own respective empires. However, both of them ran into a very desirable piece of land that they both wanted, and they soon began to argue over who should have it. The humans believed that the 2nd race were already too strong to have more land, while the 2nd race believed that the humans would squander and abuse it's resources wastefully. Eventually, they both started fighting, prompting Death to appear and warn them to cease the fighting. The 2nd race already knew what Death was, as they worshipped him as a god. The humans believed that he was just a secret weapon to use against them, and they attacked. Without a moment's hesitation, Death wiped both of the armies out to keep balance. Back in the human capital, the heiress to the king's throne grew angry at the incident and blamed the 2nd race for it, as her husband was a soldier in the human army and he was destroyed in the purge. She sought revenge against all of the 2nd race, and turned to dark magic to do so. :You see, the 2nd race are much more peaceful and monk like in comparison to the humans. They would never willingly indulge in black magic, of which can be much stronger than regular magic. Via unknown means, the heiress (named Arelda) took in a great amount of black magic from the original 2nd race users, and then killed them with it. A 2nd race diplomat came to the human capital to negotiate a formal apology to the humans. Using her black magic to manipulate the shadows around them, Arelda quickly moved in, placed a knife in the diplomat's hand, and then ran it into the king's chest, killing him and thus blaming the 2nd race diplomat. Humans then declared war on the 2nd race, with Arelda taking over their kingdom, and thus using black magic to augment her army's forces. The war lasted for a few months, and almost all of the demons were destroyed. Death wasn't able to stop her completely, as he was forbidden from killing anymore mortals after the purge by the 6 deities, but he was able to save one member of the 2nd race. :Deciding that he would need a champion to defeat Arelda, Death found two 2nd race parents and their infant running from a fallen city. He convinced them that their kid was the key to saving the realm from Arelda, and they agreed. Death took the infant to a special forest in which time has no meaning, and hid her there for the next 5 centuries. All of the other 2nd race members were supposedly destroyed, and this child was the only one left. She was found by a group of human warriors who had no idea what a 2nd race really looked like, and just assumed that she was abandoned. They took her out of the forest and back to their home village. For the next 17 years, she was raised under the name "Kiara" and grew up believing that she was a human. At some point in time, Death arrives and reveals to her what she really is, and also gives her a history lesson on what really happened to her kind. For a while she doesn't believe him, but after hearing reports that the village was harboring literature on the 2nd race, Arelda (who has kept herself alive via unknown means for so long) sends a force to destroy the place. Kiara's "parents" are killed and she is taken in by Death. Who proceeds to train her and give her the know how of her race. A journey to the capital begins to destroy Arelda and restore balance. Category:Blog posts